


Platicas

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Masturbation in Bathroom, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: Hal da una platica a los muchachos sobre el deseo y cambios en su cuerpo





	Platicas

Hoy llegué temprano al trabajo en la casa, su esposa Louise aún no llegó a su turno en la tienda.

Los 3 chicos estaban en la sala viendo caricaturas, francis seguia en la escuela militarizada, tenia 19 años y aun faltaba para salir.  
Hace unos minutos. Más de unos minutos. Más tarde, en la habitación de los muchachos.

Malcolm: Me la presto Steve, a lo largo de la prision  
Reese: Genia, prestamela  
Dewey: ¿Que tiene de genial?  
Reese: Mujeres, Dewey

Los pasos de su padre resonaron en el pasillo, y decidieron esconderla rapido. Con voz imponente Hal les grito: Denme esa revista ahora o su madre lo sabras.  
Los niños se vieron entre sí y se sacaron la revista pornográfica debajo de la almohada de Dewey.

Reese: No es justo como sabremos de sexo  
Dewey: para que?  
Malcolm: No hay mares bobo  
Reese: Y si llego a tener novia?  
Dewey: Eso es mas estupido

En su habitación, como un buen padre, estaba pensando que deberíamos hablar con ellos. Aun faltaban unos minutos para que entrara Louise gritando por el desastre que habia en casa. Volvio a salir y entrar ala habitacion de los chicos

Hal: Muchachos sientense, tenemos que hablar  
Reese: Soy inocente  
Dewey: Yo no tomo mis piernas ala ligera  
Malcolm: De que quieres hablar,papa  
  
Hal: Sientense y escuchen, que la platica sera para los 3 y les ayudara  
  
Los 3 chicos se acomodaron en una cama frente a su padre, quien movia los dedos con impaciencia, nunca lo habia hecho, se le paso con Francis, aun se culpaba por eso.  
  
Hal: Van a presentar cambios en su cuerpo, van a crecer, les va a salir pelo donde no, van a tener deseos e impulsos, van a  hacer tonterias por una chica.  
  
Dewey: Las chicas me molestan  
Malcolm: Tan idiotas  
Reese: No  
Hal: Si y tu seras el primero, extrañas sensaciones les invadiran!!  
Dewey: Porque?  
Hal: Es cosa de hombres... Van a estarse tocando todo el tiempo y bueno... es normal, es mejor eso que estar con una chica y nos hagan a su madre y a ami abuelos, asi que por amor de dios, descarguen eso en en su mano, en un calcetin, en su ropa interior, pero nada de SEXO con chicas, hasta que terminen la preparatoria o mejor aun la universidad...  
Reese: Pero como se hace?  
Dewey: Nose  
MAlcolm: Te lo han mostrado en la escuela estupido!!  
Reese: A si???  
Hal: Reese te dare la revista y lo demas saldra solo  
Reese: Genial!  
MAlcolm: Pero es de steve  
Hal:  Y el pobre niño para que la quiere? En fin Reese ven por ella antes de que llegue mama.  
Reese:Si  
  
Malcolm se tiro en la cama viendo al techo, esa platica se las dan en la escuela y ya lo sabia. Dewey jugaba con su mono de peluche y no presto atencion a lo que dijo su padre, solo esperaba la hora de cenar.  
  
Louise: Ya llegue, en un minuto estara la cena  
  
Hal: toma reese, usala bien  
Reese: Genial  
Hal: Haslo cuando esten todos dormidos, ya tienes 16 años.  
Reese: Si  
  
Louise: La cena, corran, son macarrones con papas.  
  
Los hombres de la familia llegaron como ganado ala brevadero, comian y deboraban todo lo que estaba en la mesa, hasta que terminaron y louise apenas daba una mordida y un trago a su te, cada noche era lo mismo, era su familia,su horrible y amada familia.  
  
Louise: Ya terminaron! Reese a bañar, Dewey sigues de reese, malcolm a lavar los trastes, hal riega el cesped.  
Hal: Ya voy  
Malcolm: no es justo  
Reese: Me bañe la semana pasada  
Dewey: ME cuentas un cuento ?  
  
Hal salio a regar el cesped y estirarse, dewey estaba en las piernas de louise, malcolm renegaba por lavar los platos y reese se habia ido a su ducha de 10 minutos o menos antes de su madre le cortara el agua y saliera.  
  


Era demasiado torpe y muy agresivo, a la chica que le gustaba solo la molestaba, una animadora. Solo habia conseguido que otro chico animador le diera masajes despues de los ensayos, era lo que pensaba. Se metio al chorro de agua tibia,lavandose con cuidado su cabello para despues seguir con su cuerpo, tenia mucho cuidado al hacerlo y lo hacia con un jabon muy caro de frutas salvajes. Comenzo a tocar su cuerpo parte por parte con la espuma entre sus manos. Algunas veces tenia sueños humedos y muy calientes, pero el ambiente en su casa no se prestaba para continuar o llegar a mas.  
  
Tocandose lentamente debajo del ombligo


End file.
